<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Guest Room by happygowriting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643418">Guest Room</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/happygowriting/pseuds/happygowriting'>happygowriting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Fransom Files [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Endings Beginnings (2019), Knives Out (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Song fic, alcohol mention, guest room, murder mention</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:54:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/happygowriting/pseuds/happygowriting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ransom had told himself that he wouldn’t fall into bed with Frank again. It had been years since the last time they shared a bed, since he’d felt Frank’s body next to his, and he could be strong. All it took was one look, a brush of Frank’s fingers against Ransom’s arms and it was over. Kisses exchanged, clothes taken off, and they were back to where they always ended up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ransom Drysdale/Frank (Endings Beginnings)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Fransom Files [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Guest Room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <a href="https://happygowriting.tumblr.com/">follow me on tumblr!</a>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been years since the last time Ransom had seen Frank. He was surprised because Frank never stayed one place too long but he always made an attempt to come back and see Ransom. But it hadn’t happened in a long time. Ransom missed him and he tried to move on, different person warming his bed every other night, losing himself in the taste of whiskey and sex, days blending together until Ransom didn’t know which way was up. He found other things to lose himself in other than Frank. It hurt like hell the more days that passed and Frank didn’t show up on his doorstep again. Ransom hadn’t realized just how much he had come to enjoy Frank showing up and depending on him to keep him sane and not spiral into a dark place.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was clear that Ransom was an asshole and the more Frank stayed away the more Ransom turned into a bitter man. Everyone in town knew not to cross him because there was a chance that they would disappear and never be heard of again. Everyone knew that Ransom arranged hits and even murdered people himself but he was slick and there was never evidence that ever linked back to him. Everyone also noticed that when the mysterious guy from out of town stopped dropping by, Ransom's mood got even worse and his already short fuse grew shorter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sometimes Ransom wondered if it would have made a difference had he told Frank that he loved him but he didn’t think it would. They would never have that traditional romance or partnership, it never would have worked, they were too messy, too consumed by other things to truly be with each other. Ransom had his shady side business and Frank had an itch to explore the world and never stay in one place for too long. It irritated Ransom that Frank couldn’t just stay in one place but he still accepted him for it like Frank accepted him. It didn’t make it any easier to watch Frank leave and to have him stay gone for so long but it was what it was and Ransom just had to accept it. There was nothing he could do to change it. They were who they were and they had a relationship that worked for them for the most part. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ransom adapted to Frank being gone for years, he always did and finally he came to a place where thinking of Frank didn’t hurt so bad and didn’t want to make him down the first bottle of whiskey he could get his hands on just so he could numb himself and the feelings that he still fucking had. He finally accepted that he would probably not see Frank ever again, it sucked to accept it and it hurt like hell because there was no one that could make him feel the way that Frank made him feel but he accepted it, when Frank showed up out of nowhere. Ransom wanted to be surprised but he wasn’t because it seemed like any time he got into a place that accepted he wouldn’t see Frank the bastard showed up on his doorstep once a-fucking-gain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was at a party that Ransom had thrown. He had been throwing a lot of parties a lot since accepting that Frank was just never going to show up again. It helped Ransom to not feel so lonely, fill his house with a bunch of strangers that had money and wanted to get drunk. How very cliche Gatsby of him. It made him roll his eyes at himself but it didn’t stop him from throwing the parties. He had spent too many nights sitting in his study, alone and drinking far into the night. He couldn’t keep doing that, it was driving him insane and he was going to start spiraling in the dark void if he didn’t do something. So throwing lavish parties was what he did. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he first caught a glimpse of Frank he thought he was seeing things. It was a quick glimpse, the passing of a figure wearing a worn, brown, leather coat and that fucking hair that was always a mess. Ransom stared and tried to see where the person went, needing to know if it was Frank or not but finally he stopped standing in the middle of people staring around like a dumbass. Frank wasn’t at the party, it was wishful thinking on his part. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ransom lets out a sigh and makes his way to the bar and pours himself some whiskey and tosses it back before pouring another. He needed to just get out of his fucking head and find the person who would warm his bed tonight. It had been a few days since he’d last fucked someone into his mattress and he needed to. He needed an outlet for the pent up aggression and loneliness and the best way to do that was to lose himself in the body of another.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He grabs his whiskey and starts making his way around the party. He turns on the charm, smirk gracing his lips as he tells people what they want to hear, flirting and sweet talking just the right amount to make someone interested. He always went around the party a few times, making sure he had a few people interested in him before picking who he wanted to spend the night with. He always tried to make sure he slept with someone different, not wanting to fall in the habit of fucking the same people. He didn’t want there to be any chance for someone to fall for him or think that they were more than just a one night stand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was making his second round when he saw him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ransom stopped in his tracks and stared because there was fucking Frank, grinning like no time had passed and like he belonged here. Ransom’s throat felt thick and his stomach twisted into knots as he stared. He blinked a few times, shook his head, hoping that maybe he was just imagining it but no he wasn’t, Frank was actually here, standing across the room from him with a look on his face that was as smug as it had ever been. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ransom wasn’t quite sure what to do. Instinct told him that he should go over to Frank, pull him close and drag him to the nearest bedroom. He wanted to fuck him. He wanted to yell at him. He wanted to ask why he stayed away for so long and why he was back now. Ransom had so many questions but he knew he would never get an answer to any of them. He knew that anything he asked would be met with a charming smile and a vague answer that turned into flirting to distract Ransom from what he wanted to know. It was always how Frank was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After standing there staring for a long while Ransom turns on his heel, stopping by the bar and grabbing a bottle of whiskey, before weaving his way through the crowd of people and out the back door. Suddenly it felt too hot and crowded in his house. There were too many people around and he felt overwhelmed so feeling the cool air against his face helped him focus, even if it was just for a moment. He sat the bottle of whiskey on the railing and reached into the pocket of his jeans, pulling out the pack of cigarettes that he rarely smoked but always kept on him. He pulls one out and lights it, taking a long drag as he lets his eyes close for a moment, a hushed “fuck” falling from his lips as he tries to process that Frank is fucking back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He opens the whiskey bottle and takes a drink from it, hoping that it would do something. He felt shaken. He wanted to stay strong and not succumb to Frank and his charming ways but he wasn’t sure if he would be able to. Frank was… well he was Frank and Ransom was weak for him. He was incredibly weak for him. He wasn’t sure that he’d be able to stop himself from doing the stupid thing and taking Frank to bed again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ransom was so consumed in his thoughts and trying to piece together what he was going to do that he didn’t hear the sound of the door opening behind him. He didn’t hear the footsteps and didn’t realize that Frank was joining him until Frank was leaning against the railing next to Frank and lighting his own cigarette. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you rush away from me like that.” Frank said after he took a drag of his cigarette. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ransom glances over at him but doesn’t say anything. Instead he takes a drag of his cigarette and takes a drink of whiskey. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No hello? I know I’ve been gone a long time, baby but you’ve never given me the cold shoulder like this before.” Frank says, his voice light but there’s an underlying question of whether or not he should be here. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why say hello when goodbye is just around the corner? Did you get bored on the road? Come back for another quick lay before riding off again like nothing ever happens between us?” Ransom’s words come out dripped in bitterness but it’s not enough to cover up the underlying hurt that also seeps into the words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know I don’t just come around for a quick lay. I do like to see you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ransom looks at him. “Really? Is that why you leave before the morning? Before I even have a chance to wake up and see you off?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Years of frustration and hurt were bubbling up, the feelings that Ransom kept locked away tightly pushing their way up and making themselves known, helped by how the whiskey knocked down some of Ransom’s guards.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Frank reaches over and brushes his fingers down Ransom’s arm and even through the jacket his touch burns and makes Ransom ache for more. But he was going to be strong. He wasn’t going to give in. Not this time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know I hate goodbye’s.. They’re so final. I don’t want anything to be final between us.” Frank murmurs and it’s unfair how intoxicating his voice was to Ransom. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ransom shakes his head and finishes the cigarette, stubbing it out and standing up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can sleep in the guest room tonight.” He says as he straightens up and grabs his bottle of whiskey. He looks at Frank one more time before making his way back into the house. He needed to find someone to sleep with before he’s too tempted to take Frank to bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he walks around he tries to focus on the people around him.There’s so many that he could take to bed that would be just as good as Frank. But even as he makes his way around, talking and flirting with people his mind is on Frank. He’s not sure where Frank has slipped off to but he’s somewhere he can see Ransom because Ransom can feel his eyes on him and knows that he’s being watched. It seems to put a slight pressure on Ransom and by the time people start to filter out Ransom still hasn’t found anyone to get lost in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He knows it’s because he’s not trying hard enough, not like he usually does. With Frank being around it changed things. His flirting is half hearted, attempts to charm people aren’t as good as they usually are because his body and mind wants Frank even as he tries to fight with himself. He knew he was going to lose the fight with himself to not want Frank but he wasn’t going to stop trying not to want him. Ransom was better than this and he deserved better than someone who was just going to fuck him and leave him in the morining.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was ironic that he thought that because he did it to people all the time. It was only different with Frank because Ransom had feelings for him, not that he would admit it. If he were to admit his feelings for Frank maybe then would be in a different place right now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After everyone leaves Ransom heads up to his room, it was better to put distance between him and Frank. Maybe if he went to bed he’d be able to not be weak and sleep with Frank. He slips off his coat and pants, keeping his sweater and boxers on and paces around his room. He was curious as to whether or not Frank was really going to stay in his guest room but he didn’t want to check because the temptation would be too great. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ransom didn’t get to be curious much longer because some time after he had gone up to his room the door was opening and Frank was walking in. Ransom stopped pacing around the room and stared at Frank. Unspoken words passed between them, the air growing tense around them and before Ransom knew it he was walking towards Frank. It was as if his feet moved on their own, giving him what he wanted to deny himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No words were spoken as his hands cupped Frank’s face and he brought their lips together in a soft but desperate kiss. It had been too long since Ransom had felt Frank’s lips moving against his own and he can’t help the small noise that slips out, the needy evident in the noise. He presses close, deepening the kiss. For a moment Frank doesn’t do anything and Ransom is worried that he’s going to push him away and tell him no but a few minutes later he feels Frank start to relax to his touch and his hands slip under Ransom’s sweater.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was unfair how right it felt to be kissing Frank. It was like coming home and it brought Ransom a peace that he hadn’t felt in years. Ransom couldn’t get enough and a whine slips out when he has to break the kiss so he could breath. Just being in Frank’s arms again made him feel more whole than he had felt in a long time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They move towards the bed, Ransom falling onto it and pulling Frank with him. Still no words are spoken, they don’t need to be because they both know what the other needs. Ransom pulls off his sweater, letting it fall to the ground before pushing off his boxers. He didn’t really want to waste any time. He needed Frank as much as he needed oxygen to breathe.Thankfully Frank followed his lead and his clothes quickly joined Ransom’s on the floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ransom moves up the bed and lets Frank climb up his body. Their lips meet again as Frank reaches for the bed stand, knowing where Ransom kept his lube. There’s a click of the cap opening and then Frank’s encouraging Ransom to open his legs and he does it willingingly, breathing coming out in a hiss as he feels Frank’s lubed up fingers tease his hole and then one’s being pushed inside of him. It had been a long time since Ransom had his ass played with. He wouldn’t let anyone but Frank near his ass. It had always been that way. Ransom would only bottom for Frank and maybe that was meant to be special, Ransom didn’t know, but it was how things were.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Frank takes his time opening Ransom up, adding each finger only when he thinks that Ransom is ready, even when Ransom begs him for more he takes his time. There’s something different about this time but Ransom can’t quite put his finger on it but he doesn’t really care at the moment about what’s different because he feels too good. It was easy to lose himself in Frank, the way his lips moved against his, the feeling of his hands on his body, it was all the things that Ransom craved and couldn’t get enough of. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally Ransom feels Frank pushing his cock in and he lets out a moan, not even trying to hold back the noises that were pushing to slip from his lips. His hands run up and down Frank’s back, cupping his ass and pulling him closer. He whines when Frank pauses to let him adjust, he’s happy that he does because he feels so much more full than he remembers. When his body finally adjusts to Frank being buried inside him he gives him the go ahead to start moving and they fall into a slow and deep rhythm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There were more feelings in this time of them having sex than before. Ransom wasn’t sure if the feelings were coming from both of them but he definitely felt them. He felt wanted, needed, with each touch and brush of Frank’s lips. Words weren’t needed because everything that they ever needed to say to each other was said through the touches they were exchanging. The pleasure that flowed between them was intense, more so than it usually was and it was driving Ransom crazy. It was intoxicating and he never wanted it to end. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He runs his hands up and down Frank’s back before settling his hands on his waist, fingers digging into his skin and he’s holding him so tight he’s sure that there are going to be bruises in the morning. He didn’t care, he wanted to leave his mark on Frank. His orgasm starts to build slowly, heat coiling at the base of his cock, spreading through his body with each thrust and movement of Frank. Ransom kisses him desperately, his lips not leaving Frank’s very long because he needs to kiss him, needs to have his moans swallowed up and captured by Frank. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ransom knows when Frank grows closer to his end, his thrust becomes sloppier, touches more desperate. He kisses along Ransom’s jaw, nipping at the skin before his lips finally meet his ear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lose yourself for me baby. Let me feel you cum, please, I need to feel you come apart for me.” Frank whispers, his voice rough from sex and need.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s all Ransom needs to let himself so. His body arches up as his cock throbs, spurts of cum shooting out of the tip and landing on his chest and stomach. A moan slips from his lips and his fingers tighten their hold as his hole clenches around Frank’s cock. His mind goes blissfully blank as pleasure runs through his body, a shiver running down his spin, and all he can focus on his how fucking good he feels. He’s vaguely aware through the cloud of pleasure of Frank nuzzling his neck and groaning into the skin as he cums, filling Ransom up with his release.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They lay there for a long time, wrapped in each other's arms, each growing soft and coming down from their highs. There’s no rush to move, no need to go anywhere else but stay right here in each other's arms. It’s nice and relaxing, bringing them both a peace that they had deprived themselves of for too long.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ransom knew that there was a large chance that he’d wake up the next day and Frank would be gone, that’s usually how their meetups went. Maybe that’s why Ransom tightened his arms around Frank’s waist and turned his head to bury his face in Frank’s neck, trying to push away the dread of knowing that Frank was going to leave him again. If Ransom could he’d stop Frank, he’d stop him from leaving. If he was stronger he’d quit Frank all together and settle down with someone who wouldn’t leave him. But Ransom wasn’t stupid, he was always going to want Frank. Frank was an addiction that Ransom couldn’t quit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was intoxicating in ways that nobody else was. Frank made him feel alive in no ways that nobody else could, gave him pleasure that he couldn’t find in the arms of anyone else. Ransom was weak for Frank and he had no idea how to stop wanting him or how to stop loving him. It was something that Ransom was always going to have to deal with. He would always want Frank. He would always open his bed for Frank.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ransom lets out a small sigh, trying to hold back the rush of feelings that overwhelm him as they lay there. Frank must have sensed the internal turmoil that Ransom was going through because he pulls out and rolls over, arranging them so that Ransom was laying on his chest and Frank started to rub his back in a soothing way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Get some sleep Ransom. I’ll be here in the morning.” Frank murmurs softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Ransom isn’t sure to believe him. He’d woken up too many times on his own, but that was something to worry about tomorrow. For now he let himself find comfort in Frank’s arms.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>You know you drain me of myself 'til I can't see straight /Been thinking 'bout your body in the worst way / Wish that I could remove you from my veins / 'Cause I'm sick of feeling so betrayed…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>